1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of environmental barriers such as windows and window screens and more particularly relates to an easily removable, flexible screen with an improved system of screen retention over a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window screens are well known in the prior art to prevent insects from entering screened-in areas. Existing window screens often are made of a metal or plastic mesh held within a framework which moves within channels which are part of the window frame. Window screens are notoriously fragile and need to be very carefully handled when they are removed for cleaning from their rigidly held position within such window frames. The usual method of cleaning screens is hosing them down and brushing them on a flat surface on which the screen rests while being scrubbed. The cleaning of screens is a difficult and onerous task, and it has been appreciated in the past that screens not having the rigidity of frames have some advantages as far as cleaning as will be described further below. One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,589 to Loeb which basically provides for a flexible screen material with hook and loops fastener material strips along its sides and mating velcro along the window frame to which the screen is attached. A problem with such a structure occurs when the screen is washed as the hook and loop material itself along the edges has a tendency to become clogged with other materials and is itself very difficult to clean. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,481 to Swan which discloses a screen forming a spline element at the edges thereof.